


Wrong Number

by AcquiredMadness



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dumbasses, F/F, a bayley who doesn't realize sasha is trying to be sexy, all i will say is this is sasha attempting to be sexy for bayley, and mix it with a pair of dumbasses, but we LOVE these dumbasses, i don't want to say too much, i want this reading experience to be.....well.....an experience, if you were to take sexiness, like i said, you would get this one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: Have you ever spoken to someone and swore you guys were on the right page, talking about the same thing and then you say something and they say something and then you realize.....you weren't talking about the same thing at all? Well, this is a one-shot of Sasha and Bayley having this exact occurrence.But on the most embarrassing scale known to man.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a wild ass friend who lives both on here and Tumblr (Ao3 - squidney24 / Tumblr - Bisexualshrug). One night we had our moments of "what if's" and then i just blatantly stole this from her because this needed to be shown to the world. Hopefully i did it enough justice. If i don't, feel free to disown me, sis.

**Wrong Number**

_Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ ** **Bolded is a text message.**** (….) is an indication that time has passed.

Night fall has quietly crept up on Sasha on her first day back home as she laid on her bed. Wearing just a small, cropped shirt and black panties, her soft, champagne sheets covered her lower half, from her navel on down, while she focused on her phone. Just the night before, she had a physically demanding match with Nia Jax that she still feels the effects from and figured she will continue to days from now. Sasha had yet watched the match, partially because the perfectionist in her refused to revisit something that she knew she'd have a hard time watching, but with her now in bed after a hot epsom bath, she decided to fire up Youtube and get it over with. Not without her glass of wine, however.

She always has to have a glass of wine.

………

Half a bottle and a slew of videos later, Sasha was in the middle of watching the highlights of Undertaker vs Batista's 2007 steel cage match when her gradually reddened eyes smooth over to the recommendation list on the right side of her screen. Something there piqued her interest.

_Asuka vs Bayley: Raw, February 05, 2018_

Sasha taps on her phone to switch over to her new video choice as she shimmies a bit to get more comfortable than she already is. It's been a while since she saw this match. She even remembered watching it live backstage while it happened. It was during a time where Asuka was on top of the planet. No matter how close someone got to a possible win, Asuka would somehow weasel right out and clutch them in an Asuka Lock instead, giving herself the victory. Not even Sasha, the week prior, was able to muscle her way into claiming the broken streak.

Nobody was ready for truly ready for Asuka.

Well…...so much for _that_.

The match starts and Sasha eyes her phone with a slight squint, gulping down her Cabernet Sauvignon as the minutes rolls on. Her right hand rests on her exposed skin, hovering below her navel as she watched Bayley punch Asuka off the top rope and out of ring. The camera slowly zooms into a satisfied Bayley as she pants heavily on her knees, looking down at Asuka writhing in pain on the ground.

The tip of Sasha's tongue glides across her bottom lip before she closes her eyes. Even in the darkness from behind her eyelids, Sasha could still see Bayley in her red gear. Still could see her built arms. Still could see her red tights.

Still could see her ass in those red tights.

She lazily opens her eyes to a view of Bayley locking Asuka in a tight submission maneuver. A small exhale was released through her nose as she watches. Her bottle of Cabernet has been hitting Sasha different all night and she was willingly giving into it and all the trouble it was going to cause.

" _Mmm…_ " Sasha groans lightly to herself, tracing a circle around her belly button. Cocking her head to the side, she starts getting restless as she began stretching out her legs under the sheets.

Her brain is swirling with intruding thoughts that she knows she _shouldn't_ entertain……

But……..

_Fuck it._

Sasha backs out of her YouTube app and switches over into her messages instead. The person she wanted to get into some shit with is the second contact in her list.

 _"There you are_ …." Sasha grins to herself.

_Today 9:14pm_

**Sasha:** hey you

 **Sasha:** are u up?

 **Sasha:** wyd

Sending out her laced and colorful bait, Sasha reaches over to her night stand for another swig of her wine as she waits for a response.

……..

As Bayley is washing her dishes, her phone buzzes with a new text notification. Seeing it was Sasha hitting her line, she quickly dries her hands on her shirt before she reaches to respond back.

 **Bayley:** Hey you. I just finished eating. Made my own Shoyu Ahi Poke bowl! Best. bowl. ever.

 **Sasha:** you didn't save any for me?

 **Bayley:** I thought you said you didn't like these?

 **Sasha:** ill eat anything from you

Sasha sends with a mischievous smirk.

 **Bayley:** I'll definitely remember that for next time. And you better not flake on me when I buy it like you did before.

 **Sasha:** what else are you doing?

 **Bayley:** Nothing else. Probably watch some Netflix and call it a night. And you?

 **Sasha:** i was just watching some matches. have i ever told you how i love how strong you are?

 **Bayley:** No you've never told me that lol

 **Bayley:** Well maybe once but idk

 **Sasha:** I love your arms. they're sexy.

Bayley chuckles at the text as she shakes her head. Sasha and her silly comments.

 **Bayley:** You could have them too if you actually came with me to work out when I ask you to instead of making up excuses every single time.

 **Sasha:** only if you're my personal trainer

 **Bayley:** You can always learn from me. I would never lead you wrong when it comes to muscles and GAINZ!!!

 **Bayley:** Woooo!

With her bottle now close to empty, Sasha sits up in her bed with her bottom lip being bit on. She likes the idea of Bayley giving her personal attention as they work out. She could almost feel Bayley's hand on her lower back, guiding her through a set. She loves that about Bayley. Her soft touches. She's always touching Sasha in some way, whether it is head pats, shoulder rubs, hand caresses, love taps, and the like. Sasha liked all of them. But now, she would love Bayley's hands to give her a different kind of touch.

 **Sasha:** what would we do if u were training me?

 **Bayley:** We would start with the stretching (of course) then we would warm ups to loosen the muscles and then do what I call "Icing on the cake".

 **Bayley:** It's a badass routine. Really tiring though. You will be sore.

 **Sasha:** how would u help soothe me?

 **Bayley:** After the workout?

 **Sasha:** yea

 **Bayley:** I have a few oils I could give you.

 **Sasha:** i want u to do it

 **Bayley:** Want me to give you the oils?

 **Sasha:** yea

 **Sasha:** i want you to put it on me

 **Bayley:** Like a massage?

 **Sasha:** i would love that

 **Bayley:** Only if you pay me ;) haha

Sasha kicks out of her sheets so that her legs were out in the open. She's starting to get hot.

 **Sasha:** what do u want in return ;)

 **Bayley:** What do you have in mind? ;)

 **Sasha:** i have a lot in mind. i could do a lot to you

 **Bayley:** Maybe you can pay me in fruit snacks. I'll gladly except that.

 **Sasha:** i can give you better than fruit snacks.

 **Bayley:** What's better than fruit snacks?

 **Sasha:** me

 **Sasha:** i can give you something sweet in your mouth if u want

 **Bayley:** So you're going to surprise me with something?

 **Sasha:** hell yeah

 **Bayley:** Well, you know my tastebuds. Do you think I'll like it?

 **Sasha:** i hope so

 **Sasha:** i miss you

 **Sasha:** i wish u could come over

 **Bayley:** I just saw you yesterday! Lol

Bayley laughs as she throws herself on her couch. She's about to call it in for the night as she said. Usually when she does that, she ignores any notification sent to her phone because her value in her sleep is worth much more than any text, call, or update. However, she always makes an except for Sasha. She's her best friend.

 **Sasha:** i know lol but can u blame me?

 **Sasha:** you have me whipped

 **Bayley:** Haha I didn't know I had that power.

 **Sasha:** you do. i think about u all the time

 **Sasha:** what are u doing now? are u laying down?

 **Bayley:** Yeah. On the couch rn.

 **Sasha:** what are u wearing?

 **Bayley:**??? Lmao what a random question. But I'm wearing a tank and pj pants

 **Sasha:** what color?

 **Bayley:** color of my clothes?

 **Sasha:** yea

 **Bayley:** Why?

 **Sasha:** for my visual bank

 **Bayley:** Sasha Banks's visual bank lol. That has a nice ring to it.

 **Bayley:** It's my red kilos tank and black and blue striped pj pants. The cozy jammies.

Sasha, indeed, remembers those pajama pants. Very well, actually. In the times they've stayed indoors together and hung out, Bayley would call them her "cozy jammies" because of the soft texture on the inside that would always keep her warm in the cold. They also fit her nicely so the imagery she now has is helping her move her not so wholesome thoughts along.

**Bayley:**

Sasha sucks in a huff of air as she gazed at the picture she just recieved. Her lustful eyes took in everything from Bayley's healthy and luscious, black hair to her chest to her thick fingers. This is definitely a great contribution to Sasha's visual bank. She couldn't help but caress her own skin, brushing the tips of her fingers lightly against her thigh as she took her time to respond back.

 **Sasha:** look at you...

 **Sasha:** you're hot?

 **Sasha:** .*

 **Bayley:** Not really right now. There's a slight breeze from the window so it's not as hot. Are you hot down there?

 **Sasha:** oh you have no idea. i'm getting pretty hot tbh

 **Bayley:** Does your AC not work? Blast that bad boy.

 **Sasha:** do you want to know what im wearing?

 **Bayley:** Uh okay

 **Sasha:** ask me

 **Bayley:** Why are you so hot? What are you wearing?

 **Sasha:** im just wearing a small shirt and underwear. no bra

 **Bayley:** Damn. It must be really hot if that's all you're wearing.

 **Sasha:** should i take something off?

 **Bayley:** Take something off? What would you take off?

 **Sasha:** idk. tell me

 **Bayley:** I mean it seems to be pretty hot as it is! You're already basically wearing nothing.

 **Sasha:** you like that?

Sasha slinks back into her bed, a wide grin creasing onto her face. It took a minute but Bayley was catching up to the same page she's on. Reading how Bayley sees her as hot and likes she what she's wearing charges her up like a video game character picking up an energy booster. Bayley obviously is excited. It's all in her sentence.

"Seems to be pretty hot as it is!"

 _She even used an exclamation point,_ Sasha thinks to herself as she casually slips her left hand into the waistband of her underwear. _She thinks this is sexy. She thinks me wearing almost nothing is sexy._

 **Sasha:** i can show you if u want

 **Bayley:** Show me what?

 **Sasha:** me

 **Bayley:** A selfie of you?

 **Sasha:** yeah

 **Bayley:** Sure. Send it

 **Sasha:** beg for it ;)

Bayley squints at her phone with her brows tightly angled as well. Beg for it? Beg for a selfie? She saw it as odd….but….then again, Sasha always likes to play little games whenever she's feeling silly. Well, she can play games too.

 **Bayley:** Nope

 **Sasha:** why not?

 **Bayley:** I'm not begging. You're just going to give it to me

Sasha almost dropped her phone on her face when Bayley's message came through. A warm shiver rained down her body as her eyes widens the size of a shocked cartoon character. She rereads the text over and over and over.

_Did Bayley just-_

_Holy shit._

  **Sasha:** oh??? its like that??

 **Bayley:** Yep.

 **Bayley:** Send me the selfie.

 **Sasha:** i dont work well with demands

 **Bayley:** You work well with MY demands. Now send it. Let me see.

 **Sasha:** no

 **Bayley:** No?

 **Sasha:** now im not showing you

 **Sasha:** its a shame tho. you would have loved what you saw

 **Bayley:** If you know I would love it, why would you purposely withhold it from me?

 **Sasha:** why would you think i would just give it to you?

 **Bayley:** Because I told you to. And pretty nicely if I may add.

 **Sasha:** what kind of person do u think i am?

 **Bayley:** My best friend

 **Bayley:** Who listens to me

 **Sasha:** your best friend who gives it up to you the moment you ask?

 **Bayley:** Pretty much

Sasha couldn't believe the direction this chat was going. Her and Bayley have been best friends for several years, thick as thieves, yet never spoke like this towards each other. She's not sure exactly when the change started for her but there was a point in the past where her view for Bayley started morphing into "This is my best friend" to "This is my best friend but…...there's…….something about her……".

She has never told Bayley about that change, in fear of many things going wrong, and doesn't know when she would ever confess something like that to her face. But how Bayley is matching her energy right now not only excites Sasha but makes her a bit confused too.

Has Bayley felt the same way she has all this time and have been scared to say anything as well? She doesn't know the answer completely but all she _does_ know is that she finds Bayley's authoritative attitude right now incredibly sexy although she's currently playing hard to get.

 **Sasha:** make me

 **Bayley:** Make you?

 **Sasha:** make me

Bayley is left a little confused. This entire interaction has her wondering why Sasha is being so guarded about sending her a simple selfie. They send selfies back and forth all the time, no matter the time, situation, or how they look. But now, it's like Sasha has a lock and chain on it and Bayley can't figure out why. She knew that this is probably all a game just to entertain her and she has no problem with that. But still. She wants to see that selfie.

But obviously with this "make me" text, she's going to have to step up her game.

Sasha stares at her phone,intensely, waiting to see Bayley's texting bubble appear. Her left hand now slowly massaging her right breast under her shirt. She's past the beginning stages of getting riled up with now her body coming alive, tingling everywhere. She was trying to hold herself back but dammit, Bayley has been making it incredibly hard to do so. Not to mention all the alcohol swirling in her system. Her decision making is being driven by pure emotion and arousal rather than hesitation and logical thinking.

9:26pm

Glancing up at the corner of her phone, it was now 9:28. Two minutes since the last text was sent. Those two minutes passing by during an instant back and forth text conversation felt like eternity to Sasha. What is Bayley doing? Was she coming on too strong? Did she scare her off?

Sasha felt maybe if she stared at the screen hard enough, something will come through.

And so she stared.

And stared.

And stared.

_Incoming call: BayBay_

Sasha's heart begins racing at the speed of sound as her phone vibrates in her grasp. She didn't expect a phone call but now her adrenaline has kicked up. Bayley wants to hear her voice while they do this. How incredibly hot to make that decision to switch from text to phone. But were they really about to do this? Right now? Like right now, right now?

Sasha clears her throat several times before she hurries to answer the phone before she misses the call.

With her voice light and softly spoken, Sasha is the first one to speak.

"Hello?"

" _Sashaaaa……_ " Bayley sings her name, almost like she's in trouble.

"Yes, Bayley?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." she replies cooly with a small smile on her face. "What are _you_ doing?"

Bayley props her feet up on the armrest of her couch. "I'm trying to figure out why you won't send me that picture."

"You really want it that bad, huh?" Sasha turns over on her side. She can't stop grinning like a highschool freshman girl getting to talk to her crush for the first time on the phone. "It's bothering you that you can't see it, isn't it?"

"Why can't I see it?"

"Because I wanted you to beg for it." Sasha says with a purr.

Bayley laughs a hearty chuckle which makes Sasha bite on a single fingernail, giggling herself.

"I'm not going to beg for it, Sasha." Bayley shakes her head as if Sasha could see her. She reaches down towards the floor to grab her chocolate banana protein drink.

"Then, I'm not going to give it to you, Bayley." Sasha mocks. "Although….." her voice gets smaller, her breathing more relaxed, and she closes her eyes.

" _I_ _really want to give it to you_."

Bayley takes a large swig of her drink, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to conceal a tiny burp threatening to arise.

"Then just do it." she responds, shaking up her bottle.

"No." Sasha defiantly answers back.

Bayley sighs, rolling her eyes. "If I were there, I would beat you up right now."

This left-field comment makes Sasha burst into laughter despite her trying to be and sound sexy. She hears Bayley laugh as well on the other end. What a goofball.

"I would Bayley to Belly you right on your bed."

"And then I would reverse that into the Bank Statement." Sasha snips back, switching into her competitive nature all to easily.

"You can't reverse that."

"Oh, but I can. And I would."

"Then I would twist my body to put my legs in front of me because your little statement won't work if I'm able to wiggle out." Bayley quickly retorts her counter in this imaginary, mental wrestling match that just begun. "And then I would lift you up as I stand up to take away your leverage."

"Then I would twist _my_ body and hang onto the front of you like a Koala."

"Like a Koala?" Bayley starts chuckling at the imagery of Sasha as a Koala. A Koala with purple, flowing hair.

"Yep. Hook my legs around your waist and you're trapped."

"I could peel you off of me."

"No, you couldn't."

"Yes, I could."

"No, you can't."

"And why can't I?"

"Because I would hold on really tight. I'm stronger than you." Sasha smiles, knowing exactly what she just started. It's time to slip right back into what she started.

"HAHA!" Bayley sits up from her comfortable lying position. She couldn't believe the blasphemy her ears were hearing. "You don't even believe that."

Sasha shrugs. "But I am."

"Sasha…." Bayley runs a hand through her hand, bringing her voice back to a more serious tone. "I could snap you if I really wanted to."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? This is a well known fact."

"What would you do if you were here then, hm?"

Sasha rolls onto her back again, staring up at her ceiling in her dark room. If only this was the 90s and her phone was a landline. She would be twirling the cord around her finger.

"How would you _snap me_?"

"First things first," Bayley eases herself back onto her couch. "I would powerbomb the shit out of you if you were clinging onto me."

Sasha's eyes flicker close with a sigh. She mutters something under her breath, undetectable by Bayley. Thankfully. Resting the phone between her shoulder and ear, Sasha's hand travels south, once again. This time, dipping past the waistband.

"So, now you're on top of me. Then what?" she asks, almost in a whisper.

Bayley pops open her bottle again for another gulp. "I would hold you down because I know how slippery you like to get. And how you like to evade things."

"What if I-"

"There would be no "what if", Sasha." Bayley interrupts with a firm, unmoving tone. "It would be game over for you, already. Right then and there."

 _Fuck……..,_ Sasha holds back a groan.

"What else would you do to me?" she struggled to sound 'normal' with her breathing getting more tense.

"Depends on what you try to do." Bayley answers simply as she lifts her legs and starts bicycle kicking in the air. She began wondering if she should watch Netflix or finish binging that one Hulu show she said she was going to finish but never did.

"I…...I would just…...just look up at you. Waiting for you to take me…."

Bayley's impromptu leg exercises slow down as she squints her eyes, suspiciously. She finds the word choices Sasha just used to be rather odd. The air between them suddenly felt…..different.

"Can I see your selfie now? I think I waited long enough."

"God, I wish you were here." Sasha ignored. "I want you so fucking bad."

Bayley freezes in place.

"I want you to press me into bed and make me beg for it. Make me want it." Sasha whines as her hand gradually picks up speed in her circular motion.

Bayley's phone slips out of her hands, causing her to play the brief game of butterfingers as she tries to catch it before it hits the floor. With sheer luck, she catches it inches from the ground and rushes it straight to her ear.

"Sasha-"

"There you go, baby" a chippy voice floats out of the other end, as if said through a smile. "You earned it."

The phone buzzes and Bayley is hesitant for a second to click the message notification. She felt like she had the rug pulled from under her and has no idea what's going on. She slowly unlocks her phone and clicks Sasha's name for the message.

**Sasha:**

" _Ooooooh my God._ " Bayley whispers to herself in a shaken cocktail of emotions. Wrestling around the world with Sasha, she's seen her body so much that it's not even a big deal, it's basically natural to her. But that's in wrestling gear. Not in intimate clothing during, what seems, an intimate night. Not like this. Suddenly, it felt like someone gave her glasses. And she wasn't sure she understood what she was seeing.

Or hearing.

"Don't be shy." Sasha snaps Bayley out of her crisis moment with her soft voice. "Tell me you like it."

"Uhm, Sasha…..?"

"Yes, Bayley?"

"Uh…...I'm…….this-uhm……" Bayley takes a second to collect her breath and thoughts. The English language has seemingly left her.

"Sasha, what is this? What are we doing right now?"

"Talking."

"Talking about _what_?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"Is this…? Are we……..are we having phone sex right now?"

The tone of Bayley's voice in question makes sobers Sasha up immediately, disrupting her horny haze. She quickly grabs her phone.

"What? No. I mean-do...do you want that?"

"No?" Bayley replies clearly as if that was obvious. "I asked because the things you're saying and the pictures-"

" _Oh wooow_." Sasha sits up in her bed, forcing herself to laugh. "I was _joking_ , Bayley. I was just trying to mess with you. C'mon." she heavily fakes a scoff. Heavy enough to sound believable. Her switch up was sonic fast to the point she kind of impressed herself.

"And you totally fell for it. Like a noob. Ridiculous. "

She has to lay the insults in extra thick. Like she meant to do this.

".......And what about the picture you just sent?" Bayley asks in a midst of confusion.

"I just wanted your opinion on the stuff I just bought." Sasha lies. "What's different from any other selfie? I mean you've seen me practically naked before. This is nothing."

"Yeah….Yeah, I guess you're right…." Bayley is slow to accept the clarification. Her brain is still stuck on shock. But the way Sasha sounded appears genuine? Maybe this was a joke?

"Well, the picture is nice." Bayley tells her.

Sasha tries to smile at the compliment but that high is long gone.

"Anyways, you're so fucking weird. Phone sex? Wow. I swear I don't get how your brain work sometimes, Bayley."

"I guess I misinterpreted everything. That's my bad."

"It _is_ your bad. Now go to sleep because you obviously need some shut eye."

"O...okay. goodnight."

"Bye."

Sasha hangs up and chucks her phone across the room like it was a bomb with a countdown from three. She couldn't believe what just happened. Right then and there, she made the conscious decision to not talk to Bayley for exactly five weeks. She had to fake an injury, sickness, or near death experience to create distance between the both of them. There is no way that she can recover from this fuck up of a moment. How she was exposed like that and how she allowed herself to be exposed has to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to her.

Sasha throws herself back into bed, yanking the sheets over her to cover her entire body, grab her pillow, and screams a profanity into it.

She's going to find a way to metaphorically and figuratively die tonight

Bayley stares at her phone, looking at the picture Sasha sent her again. This time _really_ looking at it. This whole night has been a crazy rollercoaster ride that she didn't know she was on until the drop. But one thing is for certain. She didn't lie.

It _is_ a nice picture.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I tell you? Dumbasses.
> 
> come say hi to me on Tumblr - @ShaolinByNature. Tell me how much you loved or hated this shit. I'm all ears.


End file.
